possible death
by midnightintheday
Summary: What happens if after Rose returned in Blood Promise, she went to her room one night to find Dimitri there?
1. Chapter 1

I saw him standing across the room. I was frozen in the spot, I didn't think he would go this far to get me. He shouldn't be able to get in the school, much less my bedroom!

Dimitri was looking through my stuff until I opened the door… then he just stopped. Right now he was putting a pair of my underwear down and turning to look at me. Slow, I thought I would be dead by now. Is he trying to make me suffer or something? No he doesn't hate me that much, does he?

"Why are you here?" I asked, afraid.

"What, you're not glad to see me?" he replied pretending to be hurt.

"Why would I be glad to see you? Actually, don't answer that the more important question is, why aren't I dead yet?"

"Oh, Roza, you just don't understand, do you," it wasn't a question, more like an assumption.

"I understand just fine, you hate me and are going to kill me," I stated. "Good thing for you, I don't have my stake with me… well never mind, you would kill me either way, I can't deal with this anymore."

"Roza, I don't want to kill you, well… yeah I do. But I can refrain from that if you'll just help me."

"With what?" I asked.

"Well I learned that I can be turned back if I am staked by a spirit charmed stake. I need your help along with Lissa's in order for that to happen."

"And why would I let you anywhere near Lissa, you'd just kill her then kill me. You just want to torture me more."

"Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of Russia or maybe because of those death threats of yours." _Why won't he just kill me already? _I wondered. "If I let you kill me, will you promise to just leave peacefully?" I asked.

"Roza, why won't you listen? I do not want to kill you," he said slowly, like I was a little kid. "I was telling the truth earlier, I just want your help to be turned back so I can be with you." The look in his eyes was so sincere at that moment that I believed him. I wasn't sure what to do any more.

AN: Okay this was meant to be a one-shot, but I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end. Okay since I couldn't decide I'll let you guys do it for me. Review and tell me which end you guys want more, it'll have to be soon cause I'm going home tomorrow and won't be able to update from there so I want at least like five to ten reviews with opinions by 10 AM central time tomorrow or I won't be able to update until next month probably, I'm not even joking.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to believe him and went to get Lissa. When we got back to my room, Dimitri was still there so I grabbed him and held him so my stake would push into his heart if he lunged forward for Lissa.

"Tell her what she needs to do," I growled.

"Lissa, I need you to charm a stake with spirit and then I need you to stake me with it," he told her with utmost confidence.

"I've got another stake in a shoebox under my bed," I told her. She went to retrieve it and quickly charmed it. I could feel her drain of strength and almost told her not to go through with staking him. I couldn't though, if this was my only chance to get him back, I just had to take it.

"Stake him," I murmured, tears coming to my eyes. I shifted my position so she could reach his heart but I was still holding him and she ran forward and got the stake as far in his chest as she could. But it still didn't reach. "Come on, just a little farther in," I encouraged. She tried as hard as she could then fell to the floor crying.

"I just can't do it!" she cried. I let Dimitri go and was in front of him in a second pushing the stake in the rest of the way, hoping it would still work. Nothing happened besides him falling to the floor, so I turned and went to the door. I was about to just leave when there was a flash of golden light that spread throughout the room and a blast that shoved me into the door. I managed to stand around and stand up and I saw Lissa against the far wall with a stake in her hand. I shifted my attention to Dimitri and saw him standing, looking over himself. He must've been satisfied with what he saw because he came running at me. I almost lifted my stake to attack but then dropped it when I saw that he had tanned skin again. He pulled me to him in a kiss and when we separated I saw that his eyes were back to their normal color too.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. For everything I did to you in Russia and after." He was crying and I had to pull at his face to get him to look at me.

I wiped away his tears only for more to come and replace them. "I'm not mad at you, I forgave you before. While you were still…" I trailed off, not wanting to say out loud what he used to be.

We turned to look at Lissa and both thanked her like there was no tomorrow. She tried to tell us that it was nothing, but even without the bond it was obvious that it wasn't.

"I would hug you but…" I nodded to my arms , which were still wrapped around Dimitri, trying to make a joke.

"I'll just leave you two to… well…" she said heading towards us so she could get to the door.

I laughed and said, "Thank you." We let her pass and let's just say that we spent the night making up for lost time.

AN I'm sorry it's so short, I just don't know what I want to do with this story. I promise I'll figure it out as soon as I can, I just have no clue about anything anymore.


	3. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
